joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadman
Summary Shadman is the artist of Shadbase that he creating lewds that other female humans will happen to get lewd who they have dicks or something that Shadman make them, also he can make comics that he can bring memes to it. You can read more info about him: Here Powers and Stats Tier: Memetic+ Name: Shädman, Shäd, Shaddai Prejean Age: Unknown? Might about in his 20s? Gender: Male Origin: Shädbase Classification: Skeleton Boi, The Lewd Lord, The God of Hentai, Artist, King of Fear, Leader of Countless Armies, Leader of Shadbase, >Shadman, Destroyer of A Hat in Time, The only one who ruined your favorite FCs verses, The God of Depravity Powers and Abilities: Super Physical Characterises, Immorality (Types 4 and 8), Reailty Warping (Can lewdify anything at a whim, no one is safe.), Soul Manipulation, Lewdness Manipulation/Magic (Can able lewd every girls into various like traps, futas, etc that can able to make them be in Shadbase Site.), Thicc Manipulation (Able to manipulate thicc that he can able to turn every girls into thicc example as every girls has thicc butt.), Omniscience (Is knowledge of FCs Verse, not wanna to know about Youtube Characters example as Shadman doesn't wanna to lewd Cordie from Cliffside but something.), Internet Manipulation, Destruction (Has proof that he was a destoryer of A Hat in Time cause we said that he does ruined everything.), Meme Manipulation (Able to bring shitpost memes from 2017 or 2018 in Shadbase.), Commnet Manipulation (Able to commented other famous people in Twitter.), Causality Manipulation (Able to manipulate causality on other people who saying ">Shadman".), Creation, Invulnerability, Summoning (Able to summon every his Fans, and every his Shadbase Armies he has when he can able to call upon on them.), Mind Manipulation (Able to manipulate mind on people who more like Shadman, also he can able to manipulate mind on every kids and mens that love every girls more and having sex with them.), Fear Manipulation, Immune to Pain Manipulation, Teleportation (Able to teleport to everywhere because of this and about this too.), Immune to Cringe Manipulation, Immune to Glorious Manipulation Attack Potency: Memetic+ Level (Should collab with Zone-Tan to corrupt the entire internet which there are various games worlds getting corrupt, also can creating all of hentais and comics in Shadbase, and can make lewd all of fictional characters that could ruined your life which causualy lewded to the extent that the internet itself is lewded, also was stated that all fandon menes aren't even safe.) Speed: Memetic+ (Nothing can run away from him who saying that it was stated to able to exists in beyond nothingness once.) Lifting Strength: Memetic+ Striking Strength: Memetic+ Durability: Memetic+ Level (No one he has lewded was able to stop him even the slightest.) Stamina: Beyond the Concept of Stamina (Able to exists everywhere in the internet that was beyond the idea of stamina as he's abstract, undead, and immortal.) Range: Internet (Can lewd anything, no matter reality, also could said that no one is safe in the internet.) Standard Equipment: Anything he wants to do from his own Shadbäse. Intelligence: Omniscience+ (Is the knowledge of every fictional characters in FCs Verse, should've been known about YCs Verse and Memeverse that there are exists in the internet. Also he always knowledge of every girls that he still able to lewd every girls which this will be real happen that he know.) Weaknesses: Fears of Vore, Got killed by The Power of Jesus Christ, and FBI. Notable Attacks/Technique: See powers and abilities. Note: Do not undo this page. Gallery Shadman Image.jpg Others Notable Victories: All lolis Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Memetic tier Category:Male Characters Category:Skeletons Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Lords Category:Internet Characters Category:Internet Destoryers Category:Gods Category:Memes Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Hax Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Omniscience Category:Internet Manipulation Category:Destruction Users Category:Causality Manipulation Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Fear Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Lewdness Manipulation Category:Meme Manipulation